Saturday Night Live Wiki
Welcome to the first and currently only Wikicity devoted to Saturday Night Live (SNL)! Created and run by SNL fans, this site is devoted to bringing you the latest information on SNL and to teaching you the history of the show! If you do not know what SNL is, please visit What's SNL?, which will be up shortly. Anyone is able to add information to the site, but, since this Wikicity is new, not all the information will be up right away. For now, you can use our portal, Studio 8H, to track down any pages you want to find. Recent Updates by Out of Focus *Conan O'Brien (Added 9/3) *Jorma Taccone (Added 9/3) *Akiva Schaffer (Added 9/2) *Darrell Hammond (Added 9/2) *Rachel Dratch (Added 9/1) News NOTE: For a more in-depth news coverage of the SNL news, please go to Current Events. *The UCB Theatre website is now confirming that Bill Hader has joined SNL. ---- *Some more rumors are saying that the first 3 episodes of the new season will look something like this: **October/01/2005 (Season Premiere): TBA/'''Kanye West'' ***The Season Premiere host is still being kept under wraps, rumors or not. Some producers revealed that it's a returning host, possibly meaning one of the "Five-Timers" (Steve Martin, John Goodman, Alec Baldwin, etc.). **October/08/2005 (New Episode): Jessica Alba/Joss Stone''' **October/22/2005 (New Episode): Steve Carrell/Franz Ferdinand *These are most likely just rumors, but a source has confirmed that Franz Ferdinand will be Musical Guest on October 22. ---- *An article by Newcity Chicago has confirmed that Rachel Dratch, "who begins her seventh season on Saturday Night Live this fall", will return. *'Channel 101', an independant comedy website, has reported that Andy Samberg has joined the cast, and Channel 101 writers Akiva Schaffer and Jorma Taccone have been hired as writers. *Some insiders are saying that two comedians from Second City, Maribeth Monroe and Antoine McKay, have a good chance of joining next season. *Best Of DVDs will be released for Dan Aykroyd, John Belushi and Gilda Radner on September 6 from Time Life. Also on September 6, the SNL Live From New York: The First 5 Years DVD will be released. Episode Schedule NOTE: All times are EST. SNL Episodes are on at 11:30pm on Saturdays on NBC, with Classic SNL on at 1:00am Saturday night/Sunday morning. SNL past season reruns air at SNL's regular time (11:35pm Saturday), and are listed under Saturday. Classic SNL (1:05am Sunday) is listed under Sunday. Special episodes, like Best Of episodes or Election Update usually air in place of a past season rerun. Edited 60-minute episodes air on Global in Canada, airing at 1:30am Mondays-Fridays. For full listings, go to SNL Episode Schedule *''Saturday, 9/03/05'' (04-05 Rerun): Luke Wilson/U2 (oa: November 20, 2004) *''Sunday, 9/04/05'' (Classic): Buck Henry/Bill Withers, Toni Basil (oa: January 17, 1976) *''Saturday, 9/10/05'' (Special Presentation: Rerun): Live From New York: The First Five Years (oa: February 20, 2005) (Special Time: 9:00pm) *''Saturday, 9/10/05'' (04-05 Rerun): Jude Law/Ashlee Simpson (oa: October 23, 2004) *''Sunday, 9/11/05'' (Classic): Roma Downey/Missy "Misdemeanor" Elliott (oa: February 14, 1998) *''Saturday, 9/17/05'' (04-05 Rerun): Paul Giamatti/Ludacris feat. Sum41 (oa: January 22, 2005) *''Sunday, 9/18/05'' (Classic): Sting (oa: January 19, 1991) *''Saturday, 9/24/05'' (04-05 Rerun): Will Ferrell/Queens of the Stone Age (oa: May 14, 2005) *''Sunday, 9/25/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) *''Saturday, 10/01/05'' (SEASON PREMIERE): TBA *''Sunday, 10/02/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) *''Saturday, 10/08/05'' (New Episode) TBA *''Sunday, 10/09/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) *''Saturday, 10/15/05'' (05-06 Rerun) TBA (oa: ) *''Sunday, 10/16/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) *''Satuday, 10/22/05'' (New): TBA/Franz Ferdinand *''Sunday, 10/23/05'' (Classic): TBA (oa: ) What You Can Do *Go to Studio 8H and find a page you can work on. *Practice making a page at the Training Centre. *Add your name to the list of registered users.